Gitara
by UltraElectroMagneticPop
Summary: Matagal nang may gustong abihin si Iruka kay Eira. Makatulong Kaya si Naruto? IrukaOc songfic


Gitara

Disclaimer: I don't own the song and the anime.

Gitara © Parokya ni Edgar. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

--

Matagal nang may gusto si Umino Iruka kay Manami Eira. Kaso lang eh mahihiya siyang aminin. Matagal narin siyang sinasabihan ng kanyang estudyante na si Naruto na umamin na sa dalaga.

"Sabihin mo na kasi sa kanya, Iruka-sensei." Sabi ng bata habang kumakain ng Ramen. "Sige ka, baka sa huli mag-sisi ka." Tumingin sa kanya si Iruka na halatang nagulat sa sinabi ng matakaw na estudyante.

"Ano kamo, Naruto?" Ang tanong niya.

"Chabinamihimmonahtatana…" Sagot ni Naruto habang puno ang bibig.

Huminga ng malaim si Iruka, sabay sabing "Sabi ko sa 'yo wag kang magsalita habang puno ang bibig mo eh…"

Ngumiti si Naruto at nagsabing, "SAbi ko, Iruka-sensei, sabihin mo na kay Eira-sensei bago mahuli ang lahat…" Huminto namuna siya para dumighay. "Kasi maraming manliligaw 'yun…." Napakamot tuloy ng ulo si Iruka dahil sa dami ng idinagdag ng estudyante.

''Sinong mag-aakala na maging mag-bigay ng payo 'tong si Naruto…'' Sabi ni Iruka sa sarili.

"…Pero pwede mong sabihin sa kanya bukas." Dugtong ni Naruto. Bigla tuloy nabulunan si Iruka (Shonga-shonga kasi eh…tsk tsk tsk). Bigla namang inabutan ang nabulunan ng tubig ni Naruto. Pag-katapos tumawa ng malakas ang kulugo, eh naka-recover naman si Iruka.

"A-ano? B-bukas? Naruto naman eh, 'bat bukas? Alamong Festival bukas…marahil ay abala 'yun…" Natigilan ang guo dahil sa evil grin na ipinakita ni Naruto. "B-bakit, Naruto?"

"Anong Festival bukas, Iruka-sensei?" Tanong niya.

"Uhm…Festival of Lo…"Biglang tumigil si Iruka at Naig-isip. "Dahil ba Festival of Lovers bukas eh sasabihin ko na sa kanya?"

"Mas Romantic 'pag-ganun, Iruka-sensei." Sabi ni Naruto habang tumatayo. "'Geh, una na ako. Inaantok na ako eh." Tapos 'nun ay bigla siyang nawala with a puff of smoke. Sakto namang lumapit ang cook ang Ichirau sabay inabot kay Iruka ang bill. Nanlaki ang mata niya 'nung nakita 'to.

"NAARUTO!!!!!!!"

--

Kinaumagahan…

Naglalakad si Iruka papunta sa stage kung 'san gaganapin ang kantahan mamayang gabi. Lumapit siya sa registration table at nagukat kung sino nang nandooon. Hulaan niyo kung sino.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sirit na? Sige na nga. Ang kumukuha ang pangalan ng mga sasali ay walang iba kundi si Eira. Biglang kinabahan si Iruka.

''Anak ng tinapay…'bat naman siya pa?'' tanong niya sa sarili. Bigla siyang inistorbo ng kamay na kumaway sa harap niya.

"Huy?!" Tanong ng kamay, este ni Kakashi pala. "Ayos ka lang?"

"Ah…I-ikaw lang pala, K-kakashi. A-ayos lang ako." Sagot ni Iruka. Pero sa expression ng mukha…este ng mata ni Kakashi eh halatang 'di ito naniniwala.

"Talaga lang?"

"O-oo naman."

"Di ngaaa?"

"Oo nga!"

"Bahala ka…" sabi ni Kakashi sabay labas ng Icha Icha Paradise mula sa bulsa nito. "Eh anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"W-wala lang. Naisipan ko lang dumaan…ikaw?"

"Wala lang din." Sagot ni Kakashi. "Ano 'yang hawak mo?"

"Gitara."

"Alam kong gitara yan. Ang ibig kong sabihin eh 'san mo gagamitin 'yan?"

"W-wala."

"Wag ka nang mahiya…"Pag-asar na sabi ni Kakashi. Sabay namang nag-appear from nowhere 'tong si Naruto.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, Hello Iruka sensei!" Bati ng kulugo sabay tingin sa huling binati. "ano, sasabihin mo sa kanya?" Biglang namula si Iruka sabay tumawa ki Kakashi.

"Ayos yan, 'Pre!" Sabi niya sabay tapik sa balikat ni Iruka. "Sabihin mo na kasi sa kanya."

"Ang ano, Kakashi?" sabi ng boses sa likod ni Iruka. Biglang napahaap sa likod niya (gulo no?) ang binata. Nang mapansing magkalapit ang mukha nila ni Eira eh namula lalo ang mukha niya.

"Gusto kasing sumali ni Iruka-sensei sa program mamaya, Eira-sensei." Sagot ni Naruto. Napangiti ni Eira sabay pabirong pinalo ang braso ni Iruka.

"Wow naman, binata na si Iruka."Asar niya. "Kanino mo naman i-de-dedicate yang kantang yan?"

"Sa crush niya." Sagot ni Naruto. Napangiti si Eira sabay sinult ang pangalan ni Iruka sa notebook na hawak niya.

"Ayos yan…"Sabi ni Eira. "basta pumunta ka uli ditto bago mag-eight, okay? Sige, alis na ako, marami pa akong iniintindi eh. Bye Naruto, Iruka…" Tumakbo na siya pabalik sa Registraton Table. Nakatunganga lang si Iruka habang humahagikgik si Naruto.

--

Kinagabihan…

Kinakabahan si Iruka habang nasa back-stage. Tapos biglang tinawag yung panglan niya sa stage.

"Ako na pala, paano to?!" bulong niya sa sarili. Pagka akyat niya sa stage, nagulat siya sa nakita. Nandun sila Asuma, Kakashi, at Gai na may hawak na intrumento; Si Asuma sa Drums, at sila Kakashi at Gai ang acoustic guitars. Kinawayan pa nga siya ni Kakashi eh. Lalo tuloy siyang kinabahan. Pero kahit na lumabas na ang puso niya mula sa dibdib niya dahil sa kaba eh nagpatuloy parin siya sa paglalalkad paunta sa may-upuuan na naka-pwesto sa gitna tapos umupo dito.

"A-ang k-kantang ito ay p-para s-sa b-babaing matagal ko nang mahal." Sabi ni Iruka. Sumigaw naman sila Naruto ng "Whoooo!" at "Go Iruka-sensei!" Napahinga nalang ng malalim ang kinakabahang dolphin*. "S-sana ay magustuhan mo ito. M-marahil ay sinabi na ni Naruto sa iyo na para sa-iyo 'to."

"Galingan mo, Iruka!" sigaw ni Eira mula din sa Audience. Bigla nanamang namula si Iruka. Tapos ng cheerin portion ay hminga siya ang malalim at nag intro. Huminga ulit ng malalim sabay kumanta na.

_Bakit pa kailangang magbihis  
Sayang din naman ang porma  
Lagi lang namang may sisingit  
Sa twing tayo'y magkasama…_

Naalala niya na nung minsang yayain niya si Eira para kumain. Kaso lang eh nilapitan siya ng estudyante niya para mag pagpaturo ng assignment.

_Bakit pa kelangan ang rosas  
Kung marami namang mag-aalay sayo…_

Dito ay naalala niya nung bigyan niya si Eira ng rosas ng palihim. Naasar ito sabay sabing "sinabi ko na kay Izuru na ayaw ko sa kanya eh!"

_  
Uupo na lang at aawit  
Maghihintay ng pagkakataon…_

_  
Hahayaan na lang silang  
Magkandarapa na manligaw sayo  
Idadaan na lang kita sa awitin kong ito  
Sabay ang tugtog ng gitara  
Idadaan na lang sa gitara_

Nag-cheer nanaman si Naruto, sabay nag-taas ng banner na may nakasuat na "Galingan mo, Iruka-sensei!" Napangiti lang ang babaing inaaalayan ng kanta.

_Mapapagod lang sa kakatingin  
Kong marami namang nakaharang  
Aawit na lang at magpaparinig  
Ng lahat ng aking nadarama  
Pagbibigyan na lang silang  
Magkandarapa na manligaw sayo  
Idadaan na lang kita sa awitin kong ito  
Sabay ang tugtog ng gitara  
Idadaan na lang sa gitara…_

Sabay tumugtog ng isang astig na instrumental sila Iruka na nagpangiti kay Eira.

"Sinong mag-aakala na kaya pala ni Iruka-sensei 'yan?" sabi ni Naruto sa dalaga. "Galing niya no?"

"Oo nga eh…" sagot ni Eira. "T-teka, Naruto, alam mo ba kung sino yung babaing binabangit niya?"

Ngumiti ang batang mahilig sa ramen. "Oo naman, ako pa! Close ata kami ni Iruka-sensei."

Halata ang pag-kadismaya sa mukha ng bababe. "S-sino siya?"

"'Wag ka mag-alala. Ikaw yun." Nag-blush tuloy ng todo ang si Eira.

_Pagbibigyan na lang silang  
Magkandarapa na manligaw sayo  
Idadaan na lang kita sa awitin kong ito  
Sabay ang tugtog ng gitara  
Oooohhhh …_

_Idadaan nalang…_

Tumugtog nananaman sila Iruka ng isang matinding instrumental na parang Intro ng "More Than Words"

"T-talaga. N-naruto?" Nag-tatakang tanong ni Eira. "G-gusto ako ni Iruka?"

"Naman!" Sagot ni Naruto. "Torpe lang siya kaya di niya nasabi sa 'iyo."

"_Sa Gitara…"_

"Sige na, punta ka nang back-stage." Sabi ni Naruto.

"Go!" Sang-ayon ni Sakura at Ino. Tumakbo papunta sa Backstage si Eira at nasalubong ni Iruka.

"A-ang g–ganda ng kanta mo, I-ruka."Sabi ni Eira na todo blush.

"S-salamat." Sagot ni Iruka. Bigla niyang naalala ang payo ni Kakashi kanina lang. _"'Pag lumapit siya sayo pag-katapos, halikan mo na." _Kaya ganon ang ginawa ni Iruka. Nanlaki ang mata ni Eira sabay dahan-dahan na sumasara.

Biglang nag-broke away si Iruka. "S-sorry, n-nadala lang ako." Sabay kamot sa ulo. Namumula.

"O-kay lang y-yun…"Sabi ni Eira. "M-may sinabi nga pala si N-naruto sa akin…"

Lalong namula si Iruka. Patay. Moment of Truth na. "Ah…-y-yun? Totoo yun…Mahal kita…"

Nabigla si Iruka ng niyakap siya ng mahigpit ni Eira. "Torpe ka talaga…" sabi niya. At nag kiss sila ulit.

--

* Iruka means Dolphin.

Sorry kung medyo crappy yung storya. Reviews Please!


End file.
